Jessie Prescott
Jessica "Jessie" Prescott is an 18-year old girl from Texas who moves to New York to live her dream, but instead becomes the nanny for four rambunctious kids. Her original name was O'Keefe, however, in the Jessie Prescott D-Signed Collection at Target, it said Jessie Prescott on the label. She is currently dating Tony as of Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation . Personality Jessie is an idealistic, optimistic, well-rounded starry eyed teen who does her best to aim high. She was a straight A-student and Class of 2011 high school graduate in school. Not only that, but she has a squeaky clean record. She knows how to fly a helicopter and loves music. In the meantime, she moved to New York City to live her dream and she's currently working as a nanny to the Ross kids. Character History Season 1 In "New York, New Nanny", she moves to New York. She is given a job as a nanny after one of the kids, Zuri sees her out on the street. She denies, but is hired anyway. She then moves into Ross Manor where she meets the other kids: Emma, a bubbly 13-year old who tries to reshape the world, Ravi, a 10-year old Indian adoptee who is imbued with his Indian culture, but is thrilled about being in the US, and Luke, the 12-year old American adoptee who is very mischievous and loves to play video games. She also meets her co-workers: Malik, the 18-year old doorman who she gets a crush on, and Bertram, the frosty butler who assists her in raising the kids. In "The Talented Mr. Kipling", she saves Mr. Kipling from being evicted from the building by the snobby owner Mrs. Chesterfield. In "Used Karma", she accepts a lunch date with Malik, and Emma gives her advice from teen magazines. In "Zombie Tea Party 5", she teams up with Luke to beat the rival paintball team that wins every year. In "One Day Wonders", a record producer spots she and Luke performing in the park and promises them fame, convincing them to shoot a music video. However, Jessie and Luke start to cause problems when they fight over the spotlight. In "Zuri's New Old Friend", she gets worried about Zuri's imaginary friends, so she tries to find her a real one at the park. However, Zuri befriends a formal clown with a colorful personality named Nana Banana and begins to favor her over Jessie, much to Jessie's dismay. In "Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'", she hires a math tutor for Luke who is in love with him, and forces him to go out on a date with her before things get a little creepy. In "A Christmas Story", she is left in charge of bringing the Christmas spirit to Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri. But when their parents get stranded at the airport during a blizzard, things soon go wrong. In "Star Wars", she and Emma vie for moviestar Jordan Taylor's attention when he visits the Ross household. In "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?", Jessie tries to sort out the kids' problems by trying to get Luke and Ravi to resolve their fight, trying to convince Emma that she's not ready for high heel shows, and helping raise money for Zuri to buy a new doll by setting up a lemonade stand. In "Take the A-Train... I Think?", she struggles with the New York City Subway System while taking Emma, Ravi, and Zuri to a cultural fair at Battery Park. In "Romancing the Crone", she and Zuri must find a way to retrieve Mrs. Ross's tiara from Mrs. Chesterfield's terrace after accidentally dropping it there. In "The Princess and the Pea Brain", she reads Zuri a bedtime story which takes the whole gang to the medieval times. In "World Wide Web of Lies", she meets Agatha - a bossy nanny who forbids Jessie and Zuri from playing in Central Park when she and the kid she nannies for, Axel, are there. In "Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation " She trys to help Ms. Chesterfeild get her had unstuck fromher held, whie still making it in time for her 3rd 1st date with her boyfriend Tony. Trivia *Jessie came to New York to fulfill her dreams *Her father is in the military and taught her lot of things. *She does not like to date anyone she works with. *She loves Morgan Ross' movie, Galactupus. *She knows how to fly a helicopter. *She was taught by her dad how to survive in the desert with just a toothpick and a bobby pin. *She is flexible and very strong. *She has a friend back in Fort Hood, Texas named, Darla. *She likes to sing. *Broke Emma's science project ( New York, New Nanny ) *She is a talented musician who can play the guitar. *She started dating Tony as of Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation. *She think using the British accent is fun. *Possible that she doesn't go to school or goes through internet school. *Was left alone on Prom night for the entire Drill team back in Texas. *Has a huge family that includes a marine dad, an uncle that likes Katy Perry, another uncle that trains gofers, badgers and possums, an aunt that wears a belly shirt and a grandma that used to be a crossing guard. (see The Prescott Family) *Her grandma may be dead. *She has catlike reflexis and cam open chestnut shell with just squeezing her hand and is very fast and sneaky. *She likes Jordan Taylor and his movie, Vampire of a Mist, an obvious parody of one of the Twilight movies. *Has had many many heartbreaks Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Young Adults Category:Nannies Category:Prescott family Category:Main Cast Category:Images of Jessie O'Keefe Category:Friends of Emma Ross Category:Friends of Zuri Ross Category:Friends of Luke Ross Category:Friends of Ravi Ross Category:Friends of Christina Ross Category:Friends of Morgan Ross